


Shit man

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Jamilton - Fandom
Genre: Also like two words in french, I made a billdip version of this, I'm so sorry, IT'S GAY, M/M, This is based off a video, This video to be exact: https://youtu.be/taAO354vwY4, You're Welcome, are you proud yet ma?, i probably won't post it though, i've finally become complete garbage, it's jamilton, it's literally only slightly different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Hamilton and Jefferson did the frickle frackle and Lafayette unknowingly records the morning after(Kinda)Another link to the video:https://youtu.be/taAO354vwY4





	

A camera was switched on and propped up to show a dark mass on what appeared to be the top bunk of a bunk bed, it was too dark to really make out many details that was until a light was switched on and a voice with a heavy french accent shouted  
“WAKE UP TÊTE FATIGUÉ!”  
A man with long dark hair and equally as dark eyes with matching bags sat up and glared in the direction of someone by the camera before rubbing his eyes and grumbling  
“Oh God, Lafayette what the fuck”  
Another figure sat up making the covers fall off his chest to reveal the dark skin and muscle beneath, dark curly hair springing up into a mess around the owner's face as he blearily looked in the same direction as his bedmate, his voice heavy with a thick southern accent and husky with sleep  
“The fuck, man?”  
The person next to the camera made a shocked noise in the back of their throat as they turned to the camera with wide, laughing eyes, their hand covering their mouth before they switched the camera off.

Another video link:  
https://youtu.be/taAO354vwY4

Is this overkill? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for being literally garbage about not only gravity falls but Hamilton now too smh. Also, i have a headcannon that Jefferson's southern accent would be pretty thick when he first wakes up *eyebrow waggle* i'm sorry i did that but not sorry enough to remove it from the notes.  
> Another link to the video incase the link in the tags doesn't work:  
> https://youtu.be/taAO354vwY4


End file.
